Notes
by Brennason
Summary: One day in class, Dawn tells Ash how she feels. But what about Misty? Oneshot. Pokeshipping.


**EDIT: I never wrote a disclaimer or anything, so I would like to inform you that I don't own Pokemon, and own only the plot of this story.**

**In a week or two I plan to publish two more stories as well, one for Legend of Korra and one for Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, so keep your eyes open :)**

Misty wasn't sure what was going on. Either Ash kept staring at her, or she _really_ hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, and she was seeing things. But, she hadn't stayed up that late – and there it was again! Every minute or so Ash would flick his eyes in her direction, but look away as soon as she looked back. She decided that it was probably nothing, and went back to taking notes on one of her classmate's presentations.

About 30 minutes to the end of class, the presentations finally ended. Able to talk freely again, Ash turned to Misty and smiled. "Your presentation was really good."

"Noooo. I used too many water Pokemon. Everyone was probably really bored." At this, Dawn gave Misty one of her signature "I can see right through you" looks, causing Misty to recoil.

Then Ash spoke again, recapturing her attention.

"No! It was really cool! I wish more girls were as into battling as you."

Misty blushed at the compliment, but then laughed and shook her head.

"Me too. I've got May to battle me a few times, but she's not as into it."

"Hey! It's just that I'm a coordinator!" May yelled from across the room.

Both Ash and Misty laughed, ignoring her offended comments. Trying to keep the conversation going, Misty offered a compliment back.

"Your presentation was really great too. Despite how dense you are." she teased.

"Yeah? I hoped you would – I mean – you _guys _ would like that" Ash replied, looking a bit flustered. Dawn sent a quick look between the two of them, and then spoke up.

"Misty, May wants to talk to you." Misty turned around, and sure enough, May was standing right behind her.

"Hey! Wanna talk about this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure." Misty answered. She reluctantly stood up and left the table, following May back to her desk, where Iris was waiting. Both of the other girls began to speak animatedly about the movie they were finally going to see. Misty listened and gave a few halfhearted replies, but in reality she was listening in on the conversation between Ash and Dawn. Drew was absent that day, so the two of them were the only ones at their table.

"Hey, um, Ash? I have something I want to say to you." Dawn started.

"Oh. Okay, what is it?"

Well, this is a little awkward, but I guess I'll just come straight out and say it. I think you're really funny and smart. Even pretty cute. And... will you go out with me?" Both Ash and Misty's mouths dropped open in shock.

"You... what?" Ash was completely dumbfounded, and seemed to be extremely shocked by what had just happened.

"I like you. Will you go out with me?" This time Dawn asked her question with just a little more confidence.

Ash stared for a second before responding. "I – I... you're really great, but I... like someone else." Ash finished, trying his hardest not to glance at the girl he was talking about.

"What? Who?" Dawn demanded.

"Why do you want to know?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, then gave him a death glare. "Just tell me."

"Fine. It's..." he lowered his voice before saying her name. "Misty."

Dawn's face twisted into a look of pure rage. "Misty?"

Her shriek caused many of the people in the room to turn and look her way, but that was nothing compared to the amount of attention she gained when she yelled "You like Misty?"

For a second, the entire room went completely silent. Professor Oak looked positively jovial. He ad finally admitted it! Misty was gaping unabashedly at her table mates. May and Iris both had huge grins on their faces, despite the fact that only one of them knew Misty's secret.

Ash's face had gone completely white, and he was doing everything he could not to look at Misty. The rest of the class was frozen, torn between shock, horror, and amusement. And then Gary laughed. "It's about time, Ashy-boy!"

Gary's outburst made Professor Oak snap out of his shock. He composed himself and then address the class.

"O-okay. Everyone back to their seats. We're going to have silent reading until the end of class. If you don't have a book, you can get one off of my bookshelf."

All the students groaned, but made their way back to their desks. Misty, shaking, sat down back across from Dawn. She looked at both of her present table mates, but they were busy focusing a little too hard on their books. Misty wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. She did like Ash, but this wasn't how she had wanted things to go at all! She hadn't wanted Dawn to get hurt like that, or for all three of them to be embarrassed in front of the whole class. But she couldn't change the past, so she took out her water Pokemon encyclopedia and began to read.

When she got five pages into her book, a note landed on Misty's desk. She gingerly picked it up and unfolded it. In Ash's handwriting it said "Sorry about that."

Misty's heart began beating incredibly fast. Should she write back? Of course she should! She flipped over the paper and wrote back, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." and set the note back on Ash's desk.

A few minutes later, the note landed back in front of her. Underneath her note, Ash had written, "Yeah well, I shouldn't have told Dawn."

Misty was feeling happier every second. She quickly wrote back "So... it was true?"

His next reply contained only one word. "Yeah."

Misty looked across her desk to see that Ash was watching her read his confession. She smiles shyly at him, then looked back down at her conversation. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her pencil and wrote the words she never thought she would say to him. "I like you too."

After she handed the note back to Ash, he tucked it inside of his book and went back to reading. Misty was disappointed. Was this ending here? There was only one minute left in class, so she closed her book and put it in her backpack to wait. At the ring of the bell, Ash swiftly shut his book shut and shoved it into his own backpack. Misty stood up and headed towards the door. She didn't know what Ash was doing now, so she decided to just act like nothing had happened. Unfortunately, her strategy failed, as Ash ran up to her and blocked her way.

"Hi." she said quietly, feeling her face heat up. Ash didn't say anything back, but instead put his hands on Misty's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her.

She vaguely registered May cheering in the background, and someone definitely wolf-whistled, but all Misty could think about was the feeling of Ash's lips on hers. When Ash finally, reluctantly pulled away and looked at Misty, both of them were bright red.

"You guys! Please! Not in the classroom!" Professor Oak was having a small panic attack at the PDA happening in his class. At this point, Gary was cracking up, and Ash and Misty hurried out into the hallway. Standing together outside, neither of them could think of what to say. And when Dawn came out and stood next to them, both felt even more awkward.

"Ummm..." Ash said, more uncomfortable than he'd ever been in his life.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset. This worked out way better than I ever could have planned.

Misty could not believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Oh, come on, I don't actually like Ash! But I had to get you two together somehow!"

Misty and Ash were flabbergasted. How had Dawn pulled this off? As if she had read Misty's mind, Dawn answered.

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome." Then she smirked and walked away.

"Wow," thought Misty, "she really could see right through me."


End file.
